Lighting assemblies generally include a driver module and at least one lighting module. The lighting module may include solid state lighting, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs). The driver provides power to the lighting modules. Some lighting assemblies may include a sensor subsystem to control the lighting assembly. The sensor subsystem may be electrically coupled directly to the lighting module or between the lighting module and the driver. The sensor subsystem controls the lighting assembly by directing signals to the lighting module. For example, the sensor subsystem may control the lighting module by turning the lighting module on or off, dimming the lighting module, or increasing a current to the lighting module to produce a higher intensity of light.
Sensor subsystems may be used with an occupancy sensor that detects the presence of an individual within a room. When the individual is detected by the sensor, the sensor subsystem directs a signal to the lighting assembly to turn on the lights in the room. In other examples, sensor subsystems may be used to detect smoke, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, and/or other dangerous conditions. In such an embodiment, the sensor subsystem may dim and/or flash the lights of the lighting module to indicate the presence of the dangerous condition.
However, existing sensor subsystems are not without their disadvantages. The sensor subsystem generally includes a control module with a sensor module in a control module housing. The control module is generally hardwired to the sensor module within the control module housing. Such sensor subsystems are typically difficult to repair and must be replaced when one of the components of either the sensor module or the control module becomes damaged. Moreover, the sensor subsystem is generally bulky and difficult to install in tight spaces. For example, the sensor subsystem may be coupled to a substrate such as a wall, a ceiling, a fixture, or the like. The common housing for the sensor module and the control module cause difficulty when installing the sensor subsystem. Additionally, existing sensor subsystems are not adaptable to substrates of varying thickness. Accordingly, the sensor subsystem may be crudely installed and subject to becoming dislodged.
A need remains for a sensor subsystem capable of installation in confined spaces. Another need remains for a sensor subsystem that is adaptable to substrates of varying size.